halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentry Team (AAO)
Beta In 2549 a new Gentry Team was assembled by CODENAME:CANDLEMAKER, it was comprised of five new recruits, two Alpha Company Headhunters, two Beta Company headhunters, and a single Spartan-II veteran. Gentry Team was often paired with NAVSPECWAR Group four/HERALD for high-risk missions and even swapped team members when needed. One notable example of this is OPERATION:TRIDENT, an effort to slow down the covenant war-machine by eliminating high value targets such as scarab production facility's. Although this would later be confirmed as a military blunder due to all but two of the Heralds dying in a covenant trap. In 2552, due to the need for more and more spartans in the field, Gentry team had split into two three-man teams; Gentry Blue(which participated in the battles of Reach, and Earth), and Gentry Red(which participated in The first And second battles of Yggdrasil.) Gamma After the supposed death of Aksel-113, Gentry Team was replaced completely with S-III Headhunters and a single S-II class II serviceman. No longer used solely for the betterment of the UNSC, this new Gentry Team was harsher and prone to in-team fighting due to the solo mentalities that they had all received as headhunters. This team also saw the integration of the last surviving members of Herald Team. Judas would eventually step down from his position as team leader and retire to Yggdrasil. A small change in team structure followed shortly after. Epsilon Comprised of Spartan-III Delta and Epsilon servicemen, the Gentry Team for 2574 were reminiscent of the 2547 team in not only teamwork skills, but battlefield mentality. Some of the S-III's even dubbed them the "Spirit of '47". In 2578 the team would once again be un-officially disbanded until 2590. Zeta By far the largest team, and once again commanded by Aksel-113, this Gentry Team, Comprised of Spartan-III Zeta personnel, would be more akin to the headhunter comprised team of '53. Their ruthless and brutal nature, coupled with the large size of the group and 113's veteran experience, made This Gentry a true force to be reckoned with. Divergent Fates Mattiverse Roster Part of the 7th SFOD-S Detachment, Epsilon Team. Un-officially named 'Gentry Team'. Involvement in OPERATION: PROGENY OPERATION:PROGENY(2500-2590) was an Office Of Naval Intelligence, Naval Special Warfare experiment at creating better, stronger soldiers for the UNSC by altering the genes of potential child-bearers, so that their children would be perfect genetic matches for PROJECT: SPARTAN. This project was far reaching, and even had an effect on certain members of Gentry Team. *Test Group **Parent ***Child ****Grandchild *****And so forth Members involved with PROGENY *Test Group One: Thorn **Judas Thorn **Aksel Thorn ***William Thorn ****Sigurd Thorn *Test Group Three: McGrawFAILED:Death **Sandra McGraw ***Travis "Fives" McGraw *Test Group Four: NovikovaFAILED:Resistance **Jane Novikova *Test Group Five: D'AdarioFAILED:Infertile **Delila D'Adario Weapons Being SPARTANS Gentry Team was trained to use a plethora of both Human and Covenant weapons of all shapes and sizes. Despite this however there were specific weapons that they were issued at the beginning of almost every mission. Personnel Bios SPARTAN 113 AKSEL Lieutenant *FULL NAME: Thorn, Aksel *SERVICE #: S-113 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: 2525 *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: Epsilon Eridani IV *BIRTH DATE: 13/06/2511 PERFORMANCE: Ruthlessly efficient, rock solid under pressure and cold since the deaths of the '47 team, Aksel is an effective member of the unit and maintains strict discipline both on and off the field. He's got quite the reputation under his belt, known to " make entire militia groups disappear". The guy's scary, always has been probably always will be. But his sense of honour is amazing. He's also one of the few of us IIs to adopt a religion, Odinism. COMMENTS: He's perfect for coaching the S-III's, and knowing Aksel, most if not all of them will make it through this war. He's not willing to have another '47 incident. NOTE(S): It is noted in his medical records that he has exhibited symptoms of PTSD in the past. If it gets to be too much for him we may have to replace him with S-241, Judas should be able to pick up the slack, but we need as many of the Cat-IIs in field as we can. He seems to be particularly attached to William(S-B333), it worries me that he might know who Will really is. Perhaps it was a mistake placing these two in the same team? Will might not take too kindly to abandonment in face of covenant invasion. Let's just hope they don't find out about this. ---- SPARTAN A013 JOHN CHIEF PETTY OFFICER *FULL NAME: Geval,John *SERVICE #: S-A013 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: XXX,XXX *BIRTH DATE: 03/12/25XX PERFORMANCE: NOTE(S): He's been known to act out on occasion, suggest keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try playing the hero card and getting himself killed. ---- SPARTAN A017 DERRIK PETTY OFFICER FIRST CLASS *FULL NAME: Queensly, Derrik *SERVICE #: S-A017 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: XXX,XXX *BIRTH DATE: 03/12/25XX PERFORMANCE: COMMENTS: ---- SPARTAN B321 Sandra CHIEF PETTY OFFICER *FULL NAME: McGraw, Sandra *SERVICE #: S-B321 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: XXX,XXX *BIRTH DATE: 03/12/25XX PERFORMANCE: COMMENTS: NOTE(S): ---- SPARTAN B322 Delila CHIEF PETTY OFFICER *FULL NAME: D'Adario, Delila *SERVICE #: S-B322 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: XXX,XXX *BIRTH DATE: 03/12/25XX PERFORMANCE: COMMENTS: NOTE(S): ---- SPARTAN B333 William CHIEF PETTY OFFICER *FULL NAME: Thorn, William *SERVICE #: S-B333 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: XXX,XXX *BIRTH DATE: 03/12/25XX PERFORMANCE: COMMENTS: NOTE(S): Being the illegitimate child of our Cat-II, I'd suggest keeping him away from 113 for extended ammounts of time. We're already going to suffer for what we did, there's no need to make damnation come to us. Like S-A293, he doesn't hold back against innies. I'd suggest keeping him from all and any missions involving an insurrectionist presence. ---- SPARTAN-B337 JANE SENIOR CHIEF PETTY OFFICER *FULL NAME: Novikova, Jane *SERVICE #: S-B337 *PREV. UNIT:NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FOUR/HERALD *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: POBEDA, RURIK *BIRTH DATE: 18/08/2532 PERFORMANCE: Tough, loyal and confident with an unbreakable resolve. Inspires confidence in those around her in a calming, reassuring manner. Likes to be the voice of reason. Unnerving ability to see through people's emotions. Top-caliber assassin and sabotuer, not too shabby in a fist fight either. Moves quietly and quickly even out of battle. COMMENTS: Acts with cold indifference towards those outside her circle of close friends. Argues that people need to 'prove themselves' in her eyes before earning her respect - meaning to show skill in something, whether it be leadership talents or being a crack shot: she respects talent. There's also some cooperation issues with people - even other sierras - except for Typical HEADHUNTER mentality, but attempts to deal with it should be made anyhow. NOTE(S): Recommend keeping an eye on her; there's still a possibility of instances of fraternization with fellow sierra [S-B256. She seems reluctant to be a part of Gentry, maybe the Herald deaths are still too fresh in her mind. Let's give it time, she'll come around eventually. ---- SPARTAN-B256 NESSA CHIEF PETTY OFFICER *FULL NAME: Banes, Nessa *SERVICE #: S-B256 *NEC: HM *PREV. UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FOUR/HERALD *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/GROUP FIVE/GENTRY *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: NEMAIN, MORRÍGAN *BIRTH DATE: 03/11/2533 PERFORMANCE: Quiet and focused, if somewhat nervous or timid. Doesn't try to stand out, but gets the job done. No more, no less. Knows the inside-out of a sniper rifle and is an expert of aim. Overall a precision-type. Handles first aid rather well also. COMMENTS: Appears to be somewhat timid. Possibly lacks self-confidence. Doesn't seem to be serious enough to disrupt her efficiency in combat situations, but does make socialization efforts with others harder. This is occasionally countered by S-B337's encouragement. Though, It it hasn't gotten better since the other heralds died. NOTES: Relationship with S-B337 possibly closer than friendship. Recommend watching for signs of fraternization. Might be the lost daughter of Arther Banes. Seems to be just as reluctant to join Gentry as S-B337 is. --- Logs CODENAME: CANDLEMAKER ENRYPTION CODE: KILO PUBLIC KEY: N/A FROM: CODENAME: CANDLEMAKER ''' '''TO: CODENAME: ILLUSTRATOR '''SUBJECT: NEW MEAT APROX. TIME-STAMP: LUCKY US, SIR: AMBROSE SEEMS TO HAVE SMUGGLED US SOME III'S, TWO TO BE EXACT. NOT THE FULL "PLAYSET", BUT ITS SOMETHING. THEY'RE NICE AND GREEN SO WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO MUCH TROUBLE INTEGRATING THEM INTO GENTRY, AS LONG AS THEY LISTEN TO NOVEMBER-SIERRA-ZED, THEY SHOULD DO JUST FINE. AMBROSE MADE IT CLEAR TO ME THAT THEY'RE NOT WASHOUTS. JUST SEEMS MORE THAN A FEW TOO MANY TRAINEES HAD PASSED THE TEST. THESE KIDS SHOULD COUNT THEMSELVES LUCKY, IF THEY WEREN'T PUT INTO HERALD,GENTRY, OR ANY OF THE OTHERS THEY'D JUST GET PUT TO SLEEP. GUESS ITS A GOOD THING WE DON'T LIKE TO WASTE ASSETS, HUH? ANYWHO, HOPEFULLY WE CAN GET TWO MORE OUT OF HIM, OTHERWISE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER CLASS 2, AND EVEN THEN WE'LL STILL BE A MEMBER SHORT. HOW THE HELL DOES SIERRA MIKE DO THIS? //PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE// ---- ENRYPTION CODE: KILO PUBLIC KEY: N/A FROM: CODENAME: CANDLEMAKER ''' '''TO: CODENAME: ILLUSTRATOR '''SUBJECT: CRAYON BOX APROX. TIME-STAMP: WELL IT SEEMS WE JUST BARELY BEAT ROMEO FOXTROT FROM TAKING THE LAST TWO AUGMENTED BETAS. BUT THAT'S WHERE THE GOOD NEWS ENDS. SEEMS SIERRA MIKE AND UNIFORM HOTEL HAVE BEEN CLAIMING SOME HAMMERS. OTHER THAN 113'S SPARE SPEARS HE WAS ISSUED FROM '47 , WE'VE GOT NOTHING TO OUTFIT THESE SIERRAS IN, AND I REFUSE TO LET THEM GO OUT IN SPI! AT THE MOMENT WE'VE GOT JUST ENOUGH RESOURCES TO "UPGRADE" THE SPEARS INTO SOMETHING CLOSE TO A MARK V, BUT IT'LL BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AS FAR AS THE TECH GOES. THE V IS A CONGLOMERATE OF THE DIFFERENT IV MODELS, COMBINING THE BEST OF ALL OF THEM. ALL WE CAN DO IS SLAP TOGETHER THE VAJRA II, AND GUNGNIR AND HOPE IT DOESN'T FALL APART. WE'RE DEFINITELY TAKING OFF THE GAUNTLET KNIFE THOUGH. //PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE// ---- ENRYPTION CODE: KILO PUBLIC KEY: N/A FROM: CODENAME: CANDLEMAKER ''' '''TO: CODENAME: ILLUSTRATOR '''SUBJECT:THREE TIPS APROX. TIME-STAMP: WORD FROM THE HIGHER-UPS IS THAT THEY'VE FOUND A FEW SCARAB NESTS. OUR GUY'S AND GAL'S ARE GOING TO BE TEAMING UP WITH SIERRA MIKE'S FOLKS. HERALD TEAM, REMEMBER THEM? THEY STOLE THE LAST COUPLE OF HAMMERS? CAUSED US MONTHS OF SCRAMBLING AROUND TRYING TO BUILD UP THE M-IV'S? ONLY TO HAVE IT FAIL COMPLETELY, FORCING US TO IMPROVISE WITH SPEARS? YEAH, NICE FOLKS. IT'S GOING TO BE A THREE-PRONGED ATTACK, CODENAMED OPERATION:TRIDENT. IT'LL BE COMPOSED OF OPERATIONS: CYCLONE, TYPHOON, AND WHIRLWIND. THEY'RE GOING TO STRIKE EACH OF THE TARGETS CONTINUOUSLY UNTIL ALL OF THE FACILITIES ARE DESTROYED. GENTRY WILL BE THE MAIN DISTRACTION, UTILIZING SHOCK-AND-AWE TACTICS, WHILE HERALD SNEAKS IN, RETRIEVES THE ASSETS, AND PLANTS SHIVAS IN THE FACILITY. ALL IN ALL THIS SHOULD BE A CAKEWALK. //PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE// Illustrator November-113 ENRYPTION CODE: KILO PUBLIC KEY: N/A FROM: November-113 ''' '''TO: SierraII-241 '''SUBJECT: Long time no see... APROX. TIME-STAMP: Well hey there ya good for nothing class 2. I've got a surprise for ya. Remember mars? Y'know, the planet you were born on? Do you remember your last name, Thorn? Do you remember your family? No? Well I do. I remember that shite, and so I decided to do some research. Turns out, you and I are kin. Brothers actually. I'm your big brother. I know this could be shocking, but at least it's good to know your safe. Well...safer than a civvie, and safer than your standard recruit. Still, I hope you'll respond to this, little brother. We've got a lot of catching up to do. //PRESS ENTER TO CONTINUE// SierraII-241 CODENAME: WOTAN CODENAME: HOLLYWOOD Complaints Conversations Comments Gallery Trivia The sub-team Gentry-Red starred in the story Overture. Both Gentry-Red and Gentry-Blue star in the game Halo:Overture Gentry team was originally supposed to be a mockery of Ajax's Royal Team, and was then made into a serious article. Certain members of Gentry Team were also unknowingly apart of OPERATION:PROGENY. Gentry Team would team up with it's sister group Herald Team multiple times, including a total of three times during OPERATION:TRIDENT. Gentry team has also grouped up with Crimsom Team. Related pages Herald Team Herald Logs Gentry Logs Overture Against All Odds SPARTAN-113 SPARTAN-D555 SPARTAN-241 Mattiverse/SPARTANs Halo:Overture